The Swan Diaries
by katarinabishop
Summary: they share the same father but couldn't be any different. the sory about Bella and her half sister Virginia. rated for language


**Authors Note: In this story Bella is going to have a half sister. They share a dad. **

"Vick, I'm going to the airport to pick Bella up. You want to come?" my dad Charlie called up the stairs to me

"No" I yelled back down the stairs

"see you later" he said and then I heard the door close behind him

I was going to sit here and enjoy my last few hours of peace before Bella showed up. I looked over at what would mow be her bed, it had been there from when she used to visit over the summer but hadn't been used in years. Now she was coming to lived with Charlie and I because her crazy mom wanted to travel with her prepubescent husband.

2 years after Renée had left with precious Bella I was born. In a moment of weakness Charlie hooked up with my mom and 9 months later she left me on his porch, haven't seen the bitch since.

I was texting my boyfriend Paul when I heard the front door open and close

"Vick, Bells is here" Charlie shouted up the stairs

Oh joy the prodigal child is here. Even though Bella was an accident Charlie and Renée tried to be together for her and loved her. Charlie was always so happy when Bella came to visit. With me he didn't care to much.

I trudged down the stairs to at least say Hi before I made my escape. I walked into the room and saw Bella standing with Charlie. Charlie was smiling and Bella was just looking around at everything like she hadn't seen it before.

"Isabella" I said in a neutral tone

"Virginia" she said back in the same tone

I looked past her and to Charlie "I'm going to go hang out on the reservation, see you later" I told him grabbing my jacket

"with who?" he asked

"Paul, Jared, and Sam" I stated "maybe go see Leah"

"be careful" he says already moving to help Bella with her stuff into _my _room

I descended the porch steps and smiled at what awaited me in the drive way. My super hot werewolf boyfriend.

"hey" I say to him walking to his grab his outreached hand

"hey, your sister here" he stated more than questioned

"ugh, don't call her that. She's Charlie's other kid" I told him

He chuckled "speaking of the other kid she's looking at you"

I looked behind us into my bedroom window to see Bella looked down at us. Her eyes were kind of wide at the size of Paul. I smirked at her and got into the car.

"so what are we going to do" I ask Paul

"hang out at Sam's. got patrol in a couple hours" he says

"when you go patrol I can go visit Leah" I suggest

"yah, I can drive you home afterwards" he says kissing the back of our joined hands

I loved this side of Paul. He was only this way when we were alone, around the rest of the pack he was the regular asshole he always was. I remember the day Paul and I met

_Flashback:_

_It had been only 2 hours into my shift at Quil's mom's store and I was already bored. I perked up when Sam and his 'gang' (as people liked to call it) walked in. being my usual helpful self I walked over to see if they needed any help._

"_can I help you guys?" I asked in a cheery voice_

"_yah you can-" Paul started and then turned to look at me. I waited for him to finish but he never did he kept staring and practically ran out of the store_

_Sam and Jared looked at each other and then me. I raised a questioning brow to them_

"_sorry about him, we're fine" Sam said and then he and Jared left after him_

_End Flashback_

The next day Paul came up to me after school and told me everything, we've been together ever since.

Pauol walked into the house behind me. As soon as I spotted her I ran up "Emmy!" I ran at her and gave her an exaggerated hug

"hey" she chuckled "I haven't seen you in a whole two days. I thought I was going to die"

"I know what you mean girlfriend. I don't think I could have made it another hour" I joked along with her.

Emily became fast friends since we were the only imprints and so we bonded over worrying about our wolves.

"so is your sister here yet?" she questioned mixing some kind of batter

"do not call her that. Isabella Swan is nothing to me except a grand annoyance" I sated from my perch on Paul's lap

"oh come on she can't be that bad" Jared said from across the table

"you don't even know the half of it" I said dramatically

"why don't you like her" Sam asked

"she is always so whiny, and she is like a freaking martyr and the shits just not that deep. Plus she's always reading or cleaning. We just are to different to ever get along" I explain.

"wow sounds really annoying" Jared replies sarcastically

"she is just wait until you meet her sometime" I smile at him

**Author's Note: this first chapter might be horrible, but if you guys like it enough the other chapters will be better I promise.**


End file.
